


Kissing Them Better

by RaginCajunRogue



Series: Osculation [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginCajunRogue/pseuds/RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Dick comes home in need of a little TLC.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Osculation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759162
Kudos: 36





	Kissing Them Better

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans or their characters.

"Shit…" he said hissing softly as he climbed through the open window of his bedroom. The contraction of muscles in his current state causing him to wince in pain with his movements. His body was killing him, he was careless and it almost cost him. It's a good thing Bruce had no way of finding out about this or he wouldn't hear the end of this. A sigh left his lips at the thought.

Shutting the window behind him he stepped deeper into the bedroom tracking in dirt and grime as well as blood with each step he took. His suit was trashed, the only salvageable pieces being his domino mask, boots and gauntlets. Looking over his remaining equipment and damaged suit he makes a mental note of everything that needs replacing before his next outing, he used the majority of his gadgets trying to escape his predicament.

Carefully placing one foot behind the other as leverage he steps out of his boots. He then proceeds to remove his domino mask and his gauntlets leaving the suit itself for last. His movements being slow but deliberate.

He places the intact gear in a hidden compartment inside of his walk-in closet before grabbing a towel and closing the closet as he turns to head to the bathroom. Dropping the tattered remains of his suit in the trash bin on his way, the large blue bird symbol on the front was caked in drying blood. It was barely recognizable even to himself.

Stepping into the bathroom and placing the towel on the rack he gave his bare body a once over and couldn't help but wince at his reflection in the full length mirror. His trained yet tired eyes assessing the damage, he definitely had seen better days. A split lip, dozens of new cuts varying in size adding to the collection of scars that previously littered his body; bruised sides and possibly a fractured rib or two. There were streaks of blood on his face so he was pretty sure he took a pipe to the skull at one point. He was also favoring his left leg which he hadn't noticed until now. His right leg had a couple of cuts as did his left, but what really stood out was the swelling of his right ankle: that definitely happened during his escape. All in all he looked like shit.

Deciding that he observed enough he got into the shower. The hot water burst from the shower head and struck him. He felt a temporary relief with the water cascading down his body but that relief soon made way for pain as he started to lather his body. Utilizing his training to ignore the pain, he scrubbed his body thoroughly with his washcloth. By the time he started on his hair his washcloth lay bloodied and forgotten by his feet. It didn't take him much longer to finish up from there, once he was done rinsing he shut off the shower and stepped out to dry himself off.

He was trained to always be vigilant even before he met Bruce. He was after all born into the world of a circus acrobat. You could say he was taught situational awareness since before he could walk but he was only human and as such he made mistakes. He was prone to acting on impulse and sometimes it got him into deep shit. However, when it came to a certain someone he was always aware: you could say he was almost hyperaware to her presence. He felt her before he saw her, she entered his room as he was searching for his favorite pair of pajama bottoms.

"Hey Richard I borrowed yo-" she cuts herself off, her eyes widening as she took in his appearance. She had never seen him in this state of undress before and it was definitely having an effect on her.

He turned to face his guest as she spoke and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He knew what she was going to say as she was wearing his bat themed pajama bottoms accompanied with a black tank top with his iconic blue bird logo on the chest. The young woman in question looked to be about his age. Once upon a time they had shared a similar physique but that all changed as he out grew her, and filled out in ways that left many women wondering how he looked underneath the tights: a visual she was currently being treated with as he was only clad in a towel.

As an acrobat he was always in great shape and as he got older that didn't change. His body was made up of tight and lean muscle. His shoulders were wide, his back was defined and his waist narrow. He wasn't super buff, but he could definitely out perform some of the strongest men in their field of work. One could compare his body to that of a swimmer, hers was more alongside that of a runner.

To him she aged like fine wine, her grayish skin was smooth and unblemished, the curves of her body were more accentuated yet natural and she had legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her body toned and her muscles lean. With a delicate hand she pushed a few loose strands of dark violet hair away from her heart shaped face and behind her ear. The now visible red gem on the center of her forehead glinted in the moonlight as violet met blue. His eyes dropped past her button nose to her full lips which she was currently worrying as she looked at him. She could tell he was hurting but the extent of his injuries were hidden in the darkness of the room.

The look she was giving him brought him back down to earth as the pain he shut himself off from earlier came roaring back. He let out hiss as he realized he had almost his entire weight on his bad foot, shifting his weight onto the better of the two legs he looked back up to the woman to address her.

"Hey Rae, Hope I didn't wake you." He said softly as he tried to mask the pain he was in. She noticed something was off immediately and he knew there was no hiding it from her. Rachel "Raven" Roth was his best friend and roommate, they were once part of a small superhero team called the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans as the name suggests was compromised of five teenage heroes. He went by the name Robin at the time and he was their leader. The rest of the team consisted of Raven, a half demon empath sorceress; Starfire, a refugee alien princess; Cyborg, a hybrid between man and machine and Beast Boy, a green skinned shapeshifter.

They went through a lot as a team and even though he was no longer their leader they still see him as such. Raven and Starfire took over as joint leaders and they lead a younger generation of Titans. Cyborg joined the Justice League while Robin and Beast Boy went solo, Robin decided to change his name to Nightwing in the process. He stayed in contact with everyone but his relationship with Raven was special.

"Oh come off it Dick you know I was wide awake when you decided to show up." She spat in slight anger, maybe acting like nothing was wrong wasn't the best idea. Her anger instantly evaporated when she turned on the lights to the room. Seeing the full extent of his injuries surprised her: this man before her had never seemed so vulnerable as he did at that very moment. "Oh Azar…" she spoke softly as she approached him. "Richard what happened? And don't you dare lie to me."

Lying to her was pointless, he knew better than anyone. She knew all there was to know about him and she could read him like a book. She would know if he lied. "Ambush . . . Joker." He said turning around to continue looking for something to wear. "He caught me off guard, I was extremely outnumbered." As he says this he slips into a pair of boxer briefs, the towel still covering his modesty.

As soon as she finds herself close enough she reaches out and softly runs her hands along his form. As close as they were this would be the first time she had proof of how mortal he truly was. Before today, she could never guess just how much punishment he put his body through. She could one day lose him if he wasn't careful. These thoughts triggered a spark in the shape of feelings which she tried to keep buried. Instead of ignoring said feelings she decides to act on them while also helping him in the process.

She had always admired his body and now she had the chance to let him know how much. Starting from his shoulders she traced all the old and new marks on his skin working her way down his back. He relaxed against her touch as the aches, soreness, tenderness and pain slowly start to leave his body and is replaced with an undeniable warmth. Shortly after he feels her hands wrap around his front and as he looks down he notices one by one as the wounds heal leaving scars in their wake. What he felt next sent an electrical current through his veins.

Raven could feel the flushing of his skin as she continued to heal her best friend. She didn't have to directly touch his wounds to heal them but seeing him this way awoke something in her; all she wanted was to worship this man, her best friend. She felt the slight shudder pass through his body as she placed a kiss on one of the older scars on his back. "Azarath . . . Metrion . . . Zinthos. . . ." She recited her mantra repeatedly as she channeled her magic through her lips, a kiss following every word.

"Are those her lips." His brain was on overdrive trying to comprehend what came over his best friend all of a sudden. Deciding to voice his confusion he spoke up. "Uh, Rae not that I don't appreciate the healing but what are you doing?" Another involuntary shiver went down his spine as she kissed her way up to his neck; she slid her tongue up his neck and softly sucked on his pulse before making her way to his ear.

She rolled her tongue on his ear lobe between her lips as she sucked and nibbled on it. She kept this up for a couple more seconds before letting go with a tug. Her breath hot against his skin burning away his inhibitions as she spoke.

"I'm kissing them better Richard." She followed by blowing on his ear lobe as her fingers toyed with the band of his underwear. This had the effect of snapping a revitalized Nightwing out of his daze. Almost completely healed he turned on his good foot and grabbed her by the wrist with enough force to stall her movements without hurting her. Now facing her he was once again caught off guard, this time by the glimmer of lust and longing in her half-lidded eyes. She grinned salaciously as she freed herself from his grasp and ran the palm of her hand against his defined chest and toned stomach. His eyes catching the way her tongue seductively wet her lips as her eyes dart south. "Looks like it worked. Huh, is it even fair to call you boy wonder?"

He knew what she meant by that, her method of healing had reinvigorated him in more ways than one; her current ministrations not helping. "Rae . . . What's gotten into you?" He groaned out as her hands journeyed south once again. He couldn't hide his want for her, the evidence of it was in her grasp.

"Mmm . . . Not you. Let's change that shall we?" Before he could get out a response he was pushed back onto his bed and held down by black tendrils of magic. Raven straddled his waist and pressed herself against him and started to trail open mouth kisses up his neck and along his jaw, stopping on the edge of his lips. A daintily hand turned his head towards hers and when they locked eyes, that's when he felt it. All her love and want for him, this wasn't just spontaneous or misplaced lust; she was acting out of fear of losing him, she was afraid of losing the chance to love him. Little did he know that he was only partially correct, it was that and so much more.

As he was coming to this realization she closes the gap between their lips and it's everything she's ever imagined. When she prods his lips with her tongue and he grants her the entrance she desires she swoons in excitement and the black tendrils leave his body. Taking his chance he wraps his arms around her body and flips their position, her legs wrap around his waist in response as their lips continue to meet in a clash of teeth and tongues. As their tongues try to dominate the other her hands find their place tugging his hair every so often. His hands are exploring her body and only stop when they have to come up for air. He places the palm of his hand against her cheek, which she leans into and looks into her eyes when he asks. "How long?"

It doesn't take her long to figure out what he was referring to. "Far too long. . . ." Grinding her hips against his as she answered him. A long sultry moan leaving her mouth, when he responds with kisses along her neck. It doesn't take them long to give into the pent up passion and lose themselves in each other.

While our favorite couple were in the throes of passion we find the true culprits behind Raven's actions.

Five figures clad in cloaks of varying colors were seen surrounding a hand mirror which was currently in the possession of the one in purple. "I can't believe that worked. Raven can finally stop denying her happiness!" Shouted the one in pink.

"We have brainiac here to thank for that. It pisses me off to think she could have had this long ago." The one in red spoke dispassionately while pointing at the yellow cloaked one.

"At least she finally has what she's wanted for a while and It's a good thing you tied those three up, they would have interfered with our plan." The yellow one looked toward the corner where another three figures were tied and gagged. These three figures were wearing grey, orange and brown cloaks. The grey clad one looked a little sad while the other two seemed to not mind or care that they were tied up.

"Fuck yeah! Anything for our girl Raven, she deserves it. Now let's get her to throw caution to the wind!" Shouted the one wearing green as they all placed their hands on the mirror the purple one was holding.

"Oh my, I don't think she even needs our help with that. Boy Wonder seems to know what he's doing. Mmmm, I wonder where he learned to do that." Purred the one clad in purple. All the other figures turned bright red as they bore witness to the scene playing before them on the hand mirror.

They were both spent many hours later and decided to just lay in each other's embrace. Raven was lying against him, one leg wrapped around his and her hand making circles on his chest as she reveled in the aftermath of their love making. His arm was wrapped around her as he stroked her back softly with his thumb. She lays a few kisses on his chest before lifting herself enough to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. "I've loved you for so long Richard, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. My emotions got the better of me."

He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes and grinned as he answered her. "Rae, although I would have liked to build up to this naturally, who knows how long it would've taken us to reach this point otherwise. I have been in love with you for a long time, but I didn't think you had feelings this deep for me. Next time you find yourself in your mindscape thank your emotions for the push that we needed." His lips met hers in a passionate embrace and she groaned into it.

"I still taste myself on your lips." She blurted out as they separated, a deep blush finding its way on her face. He smirked at that and couldn't help but feel the flame reignite. She squealed as he decided he wasn't done marking her as his.

Fin

Finally finished with this short little one shot. I got the idea from a prompt, which I will post on my main page. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and I'm open to criticism as this was my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Anyways, thanks for giving my story a read and I look forward to hearing from you guys.

RaginCajunRogue signing out.


End file.
